My Diary
by rurokun
Summary: Set after the S-class exams. Natsu finds something very interesting in Lucy's drawer. It doesn't have a lock, so it's meant to be opened, right? K-plus just in case.


**_I MISSED U GUYS!_**

**_ok. gonna make this quick. i just thought of this super fast and i wanted to write it._**

**_hope u all enjoy. btw, if i messed up the dates or anything, well, idc. LOL_**

* * *

_'March 6,-'_

"LUCY!"

The blonde bombshell flopped her head down in defeat. It had been almost a week since she had gotten to write a diary entries, with all the tireless missions and busy schedule. As an S-class mage, she had become much stronger, but she was still human. Even after becoming one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, as well as belonging to the strongest team, consisting of Natsu, Gray, and Erza, she still loves taking a warm soothing bubble bath, drinking some hot cocoa, and snuggling up with her diary and novel. However, the pink-haired baka who had just barged in through the window for the umpteenth time was making it especially hard to do all that.

"Natsu." Lucy replied flatly. She had just gotten to the snuggling up part when Natsu had come in, baring his all too famous grin.

"Hiya Luce! Watcha doin?" He just got back from the guild and was pumped to go and see what Lucy was doing.

"Just trying to relax and find some peace and quiet." Lucy replied.

"But that's no fun." Natsu replied, pouting.

Lucy almost giggled. Natsu's pout was too adorable.

Yes. Adorable.

Lucy has permission to say that.

After all, she loves him.

She's had a crush on him for a long time, probably ever since the S-class exams almost a year ago. She never thought that she'd ever fall in love with the kind, loving, and happy-go-lucky guy that was Natsu. She always saw him as nakama, nothing more, nor less. Hell no would she have ever thought that the destructive dragon slayer would be a decent boyfriend.

That was then, this is now.

"Lucy?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Natsu.

"Sorry, Natsu. Just thinking about something."

"Thinking's no fun either!" He exclaimed, frowning. "Come on, Luce! Let's do something!"

Lucy smiled. She also loved his enthusiasm. "I'm really sorry, Natsu. But we just came back from a long mission, and I was hoping to just relax in bed."

Natsu pouted again, then sat down on the floor. "Fine."

Lucy felt a bit guilty. So she thought of something.

"Natsu, do you wanna sit and relax with me?" She patted the spot next to her.

Natsu's face immediately lit up, and he quickly went over to sit next to Lucy.

Lucy smiled again. He was too cute.

"I might fall asleep. If I do, you can still stay here if you want."

Natsu nodded his head. Suddenly, he went to touch Lucy's sunny locks.

She blushed. "N-Natsu?"

"Your hair is really soft, Luce." Natsu said, gently running his calloused hands through her silky tresses.

Her face was becoming hotter. _'Did Natsu just... compliment me?'_

Natsu realized Lucy was looking flushed. "Lucy? You okay? You look like you have a fever."

"Oh, n-no. I'm fine. D-Don't worry. Um, Natsu? I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Sure thing, Luce. Do you want me to stay here?" He asked.

"If you want. There's some leftover food in-"

Natsu jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Thanks, Luce! Your the best!"

Lucy smiled, then went to sleep. A recurring pink haired dragon slayer appeared in each and every one of them.

* * *

"Ah, that was good."

Natsu had found some chicken in Lucy's fridge, and a lighter on the counter. He helped himself and felt stuffed after his late night snack.

Then he felt incredibly bored. He decided to leave, but he wanted to stay in Lucy's apartment for a little longer. So he got up and started rummaging in her dresser.

He looked inside. There was an array of lacy, brightly colored bras and boy shorts. Natsu's face became a bit red, although he didn't know why.

He spotted a small pink book, with the words 'Diary: Do Not Open' in jet black on the cover. He took it out of the drawer, and sat down on the couch.

_'It says Do Not Open, but it doesn't have a lock. That means it's meant to be opened, right?'_

He didn't have time to answer his own question, because he was already skimming through the first page.

_'August 7, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day I joined Fairy Tail, the best guild in the world. I am so excited! I can't wait to start going on missions. There's_

_also a guy named Natsu who invited me. It seems we're already on a team. I don't mind. And besides, he doesn't seem so bad. Sure, he barges in a_

_lot, and he has a very short temper, but all in all, he's a pretty cool guy to be around. Even if he is a bit annoying. Anyway, I can't wait for all of_

_the adventures I'm going to have in Fairy Tail._

_Signed,_

_Lucy of Fairy Tail'_

Natsu smiled. He'll remember that day forever. The day Lucy joined Fairy Tail. He flipped a couple of pages.

_'October 29, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today a rival guild called Phantom Lord came and smashed Fairy Tail to pieces! And it was all because of me. Oh, God. I felt so guilty_

_and horrible. I just wanted to break down and cry from all the guilt on my shoulders. Everyone was fighting so I wouldn't be captured. I should_

_have been captured. I can't believe I couldn't even help my guild fight Phantom Lord. Even Erza took a huge blow and wasn't able to fight. I felt_

_so terrible. But then, they did catch me, and I was terrified. Then, I had to jump out of a huge building just to escape. Luckily, Natsu caught me just_

_in time. I was so relieved and grateful for Natsu. I wish he knew how much I'm thankful._

_Signed,_

_Lucy of Fairy Tail'_

Natsu remembered that day all too well. Just seeing Lucy fall from that building still gave him nightmares. He turned to the last diary entry.

_'February 29, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today our team had another tough mission. It was pretty hard, but luckily we came out pretty okay. Just a couple bruises here and there._

_Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, and Erza and I were talking about girl stuff. Suddenly, I don't know how, it came to the subject of guys._

_Specifically Natsu._

_It seems she knows about my little, or should I say huge crush on Natsu. She told me to tell him soon, because she's seen Lisanna eyeing_

_him ever since the S-class exams. I was nervous. I know Lisanna and Natsu had something going on when they were little, and I'm pretty_

_sure Natsu might want to rekindle that relationship. Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt. Hopefully, I'll be brave enough to tell Natsu how I_

_really feel about him. But for now, I don't want to ruin our friendship._

_Signed,_

_Lucy of Fairy Tail'_

Natsu's breath hitched. His heart was beating fast. His palms felt sweaty, and his face felt flushed. He desperately hoped it was the fire chicken he had eaten and not the diary entry that was making him feel like this.

He stood up so he could just leave and try to forget all of this, but inside, he really didn't want to.

There was a pretty good explanation for it.

He loved Lucy.

And he was pretty clueless about the topic of love, because he had never been in love.

Natsu had never been in love, until he met Lucy. When he first saw her, she thought she weird, but nice. But after learning more about her, he began to fall for her. He loved her bright smile whenever she was happy. He loved whenever she had made fire chicken for him. He loved when she laughed, and the whole room became bubbly and bright. He loved her long golden hair. He loved whenever she fought, because she always stood beside her spirits, not behind them. He loved how she was beautiful on the outside and on the inside.

He just didn't know how to tell her. He wasn't really a guy of mushy feelings.

Suddenly, Lucy came downstairs. She was surprised to find Natsu still in her house.

"Natsu? I thought you left." She said, sleepiness still in her voice.

"I was just about to." Nastu looked out of the side of his eye and prayed that Lucy wouldn't see her diary open.

Apparently, karma was being especially cruel tonight. Lucy looked glanced at her bed. Her eyes widened and she ran over to find her diary open. Right to the page where it talked about her crush on Natsu.

And he read it.

Lucy felt like she was ready to cry. She was completely embarrassed and upset about what Natsu had done. She couldn't even look at him; her face was so red.

"Lucy?"

Despite her promise, she turned around. She stared at his feet. "Yes?"

She was terrified when she saw his feet coming closer. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms encircle her small frame.

"Sorry. I was bored, so I just wanted to do something. I didn't mean to read your diary." He said, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Lucy was blushing too hard to move. "I-It's okay. I-I'm just e-embarrassed by what y-you read."

Natsu looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. "I have to tell you something, Lucy."

Lucy just nodded in reply. She was taken aback when Natsu gently pressed his lips against hers.

He pulled away and stared off to the side. "S-Sorry. I-I've never kissed anyone."

Lucy was shocked, confused, and still embarrassed. She looked at him. "I-I don't understand. W-Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you too."

It was like a firework went off in Lucy's heart.

_'He likes me too?'_

Lucy couldn't contain her excitement, and she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck to hug him again.

Now it was Natsu who was taken aback. He started to blush.

Lucy pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'm... I'm really happy right now." She said, smiling.

"I know... Me too." Natsu replied, smiling a shy smile.

"I... I love you, Natsu." Lucy said, turning crimson.

"I... I love you, too, Lucy." Natsu replied, his face turning a bit red himself.

Lucy smiled and pulled Natsu in for another kiss.

.

.

.

_'March 6, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Natsu, and he loves me._

_Signed,_

_Natsu's girl'_

.

.

.

* * *

**_yeah. im the biggest sap ever._**

**_but i love you guys, so its all good. _**

**_kk. plz R&R. love you guys! _**

**_PS: who read the newest chapter? NO MIRAJANE, NO! ! ! ! !_**

**_kk. now ill go. _**

**_Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^_**


End file.
